


Daddy’s Girl

by TheLittleBlackPrince



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is an Awesome Father, Aged-Up Character(s), Bold of you to assume Adrien's classes aren't going to burst with students, Dadrien, Emma Agreste Is an Angel, Emma Doesn't Give Her Father to The World, Emma's A Daddy's Girl, F/M, Father of the Year, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, He's Just Awesome And Everyone Love Him, Married Couple, Married Life, Physics Teacher Adrien Agreste, a big one, father-daughter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleBlackPrince/pseuds/TheLittleBlackPrince
Summary: Adrien Agreste is a physic teacher and has classes today at the university, but little Emma doesn’t want to let go of his daddy. There is not enough sweets, mommy’s hugs, or the promises of playing with her older brother, Louis, that can make her let go. So he has no choice but to take her with him. No one seems to mind though.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	Daddy’s Girl

“Good morning everyone.”

Every student fell silent to turn and welcome professor Agreste.

Adrien entered the class and went towards his table.

The second he put his bags down the class exploded.

“Who is she?”

“Oh my god, she’s so cuuuuuute~!”

“Aww~”

The girls all fussed while the boys made a few comments here and there.

“Is it ok for her to be here?” one of the boys in the back asked.

“I already talked with Mr. Maclin, he said it's ok.” Adrien replied with a smile.

Then raised his right hand for the class to fall quiet. “Everyone,” moved his left hand to lift up the child in his arms a little higher. “I present you,” made another pause to be more dramatic and smiled at his little girl. “Princess Emma Agreste.”

“Oh my god!”

“She’s so adorable!”

“She’s very pretty Mr. Agreste.”

“How old is she?”

The class exploded with emotions all over again and he laughed. Emma was giving them big smiles and cute little noises.

“Thanks, Ross.” He told the boy who commented about his daughter being pretty. “I bet my wife would be more than happy to hear that.” He finished with a wink. “And she’s two.”

Emma was born a little soon and Marinette was worried about it. He was gonna tell her about the whole class falling over themselves to compliment Emma later. She was just going to tell him such a ‘proud daddy’ he is but he knew she felt proud too. Who didn’t?

“So,” he talked loudly to calm the voices down again. “I believe we were going to have an exam?”

Everyone groaned loudly and he swallowed his little smirk. He could feel Plagg cackling inside his bag. Oh, he was proud.

He was a good teacher. The best, if what all the university’s students said was anything to go by. But well, no one liked exams and Adrien felt them.

“Cheer up kids.” He shouted. “I thought Emma might be a distraction, so…” he trailed off and let them figure it out themselves.

“We don’t have an exam!?” Mark yelled in the back and the class burst again.

“You have my daughter to thanks for.” He said mischievously and everyone cheered and he could swear he heard someone yelling ‘Thanks, Emma!’

He smiled at their happy and excited sounds and shook his head. Even Emma was laughing and clapping her little hands together.

Now, wasn’t he the best physic professor ever?

“Guys would you mind keep it down?” He shouted at them again. “Emma’s not familiar with you just yet and even so she has grown in a big family and doesn’t mind the noises,” Chloe’s twins and Alya and Nino’s daughter were enough to blow up a whole stadium even if you ignored the _parents_ _themselves_. “But not _this_ much I guess.” He finished while eyeing his over-two-hundred-student class.

Not that he minded, but weren’t there rules about overcrowded classes in the universities?  
Well as Marinette liked to say, ‘popularity and its problems’.

Hopefully, his students were good kids and loved him too much so toned it down. “Thanks.”

“Can I hug her?” one of the girls said, almost begging.

He smiled at her. “Not that I mind Jess but wouldn’t she distract you from the class?”

“Pleaseeeeeee~” she begged more. “I’ll promise to be careful and also pay attention.”

He shook his head at her and chuckled. “Ok.”

The girl squeaked with happiness and Adrien watched, other girls and even some of the _boys_ sending her jealous looks, with a raised eyebrow. Well, he couldn’t really blame them now, could he? His little girl with her blonde hair and his lady’s blue eyes was quite the Angel.

The brunette ran towards them and Adrien turned to look at his daughter. She was looking everywhere at once with carious eyes. “Emma?” he called for her in a kind voice. But she seemed to be mesmerized by the things she was seeing because it took some time to get her attention. A problem Adrien didn’t have, not as much as his wife, quite a daddy’s girl she was. “Emma? Look here.” He called for her softly over and over again until she gave him the _honor_ of looking back. “Hey, sweetie.” He whispered and brush his nose with her tiny one. She laughed and everyone ‘Aww’-ed again.

“Wanna go in the auntie’s arms?” He asked the little blond with a flick of his head towards the girl standing in front of the table. She was vibrating with excitement and biting her lips nervously.

Emma looked at Jess for a long moment…

Then turned around and _clung_ to her dad.

“ **Oof**.” Adrien's neck hurt from how hard she was hugging it. “Ok, ok, got it.” He patted her back and she hid her head in his neck.

He turned to look at his student who seemed miserable from the rejection. She looked like someone burst her balloon or kicked her puppy. Adrien truly felt sorry for her.

He tried to console her. “Sorry, she’s usually very friendly but she was rather clingy from this morning.” Marinette joked that maybe her cat tendencies were awakening but he mostly thought she had a nightmare or something. “She didn’t let go of me since the moment she woke up.” He tried to joke. “I told my wife maybe she wants to come and see my classes, so here we are now.”

His efforts worked and the brunette smiled and gave a little laugh along with the rest of his students. “Quite the daddy’s girl huh?”

The young Agreste father gave her a very big and very _un-professor-y_ grin. “I like to think that.”

The girl chuckled again and went back towards her sit.

Emma lightened her grip the second Jess got back on her sit. One of Adrien’s eyebrows jumped at her movement. “Better?” he taunted her and the little girl nodded with a serious face. He laughed and shook his head again. Moved his hand a little so she had a better position and sent her up again. Apparently, he had no choice but to teach like this. Thank heavens for all his superhero-work-outs or he was going to lose an arm by the end of this period.

He grabbed his glasses with his other hand. His eyesight was severely improved but for long distances and he had night vision which was a whole different story. But apparently, cats weren’t the best readers. So now, after over ten years of wilding the black cat miraculous, and his cat tendencies leaking to his civilian self, he needed glasses for reading.

He put the glasses on. Emma patted his cheek and he turned to see what she wants. She put her little hand over the glasses and pushed it back, trying to fix it over her father’s face. The class laughed and Adrien chuckled. “Thanks, honey.”

“Ok, everyone here?” he asked while taking a look at his list. He had left the list checking for the end of classes. He didn’t care if some of the students sneak in last minute just to get their present. Presence in his classes was free, they could come or ditch every single one. He was fine if you ate, talked _as long as you didn’t bother other students_ or even slept during his classes.

Though the _exams_ were all on them.

You _sort of_ wouldn’t get a good score if you didn’t pay attention in his classes or didn’t attend.

Marinette thought he’s evil but she was smirking herself while saying that.  
Plagg was just proud.  
Though Tikki thought he’s smart. (He would buy her cookies to thank her if his wife’s parents didn’t already have a bakery.)

Despite what they thought, his classes were very popular, if the number of students attending was anything to go by. And they kept getting more and more popular. He was simply happy. It meant he was a good teacher and therefore he didn’t regret changing some of his classes from his old school to university.

His partner always said he had quite a charm when it came to people. Be it, 14-year-old teenagers or 21-and-up adults.

So yeah, he didn’t put a fuss over checking presence but it was good to know if someone wasn’t around, just to don’t end up humiliating himself by calling them and getting no answer.

One of the girls raised her hand. He nodded his head for her to talk. “Beth is sick.” She then smirked. “She’ll be so jealous when she hears she missed little Emma.”

He smiled and shook his head lightly. “Ok. No one else?” there wasn’t any answer but then someone burst through the door.

“Shit. Professor, I’m s… so… sorry… something hap_” One of the students came in, panting from his hurry on getting to class. But then stopped to blink at the child in his teacher’s arms. “Wait, who’s the little one?” Everyone laughed and his friend ran to take him away while explaining everything to him.

“Anyone else?” Adrien asked again with a little amused smile hanging around his lips. When there was no answer nor did anyone jumped in he continued. “Ok, good. Let’s start.”

He tightened his hand around Emma then bent over to open the things he needed on the computer. A few clicks and everything was ready. He grabbed his laser pointer and walked towards the smartboard.

“Ok. Can anyone tell me what our new lesson is about?” he asked and over twenty hands were raised.

Adrien Agreste smiled.

Today was going to be a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> For people who didn’t get why there was a laser pointer: the board is connected to the computer on the teacher’s table and they use laser pointers to show the lines on the board. (I don’t know how to explain more search university classroom to get what I mean.)  
> Imagine how hard it is for Adrien to teach with a laser pointer. Lol.  
> The students played with Emma for hours after she finally let go of Adrien. They just couldn’t get enough.


End file.
